disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Madness of King Scar
The Madness of King Scar is a song from The Lion King which is sung and spoken by Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Zazu, and Nala. In this song, King Scar worries about not being favored among the Pridelanders while dealing with the problems mentioned by the hyenas and Nala. On top of that, Scar is driven mad by the delusions he has of Mufasa's ghost. To calm his mental illness, Zazu suggests Scar gets a queen which leads Scar to choose Nala, but she scratched him across the face as an act of refusal. Lyrics Scar (spoken): Zazu, why am I not loved? (sung) I am that rare and awesome thing I'm every inch a king Yet I feel a twinge of doubt As I go walk about Hyenas (spoken): Hey, boss! Scar (sung): When my name is whispered through the pride Is this talk of love or regicide? Shenzi (spoken): Reggie who? Scar (sung): Tell me I'm adored Please tell me I'm adored Hyenas (spoken): Hey, boss! Scar (spoken): Oh, what is it? Banzai (spoken): We got a bone to pick with you Shenzi (spoken): There's no food, no water... Banzai (spoken): Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrées! Scar (spoken): Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being Shenzi (spoken): I had that once. It was worms Scar (spoken): No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound... Banzai (spoken): That's it-- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker down and scoot Scar (spoken): Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! Hyenas (sung): Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh I need a fix of flesh My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in Scar (spoken): Are you blaming me? Hyenas (spoken): Oh no, it's the lionesses Hyenas/Zazu (sung): You are so adored Oh, you are so adored Scar (spoken): That's more like it Hyenas (sung): But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe hornbill on the spit... Zazu (spoken): Oh, how I miss Mufasa! Scar (spoken): Mufasa?! Mufasa?! How dare you! I thought i told you not to mention that name in my presences! Zazu (spoken): Note taken. I promise I won't mention "M-m-m" again Scar (spoken): Even in death, his shadow looms over me There he is! No! There he is! And there! Zazu (spoken): Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! Scar (sung): I am perfectly fine! I'm better than Mufasa was I'm revered I am reviled I'm idolized I am despised I'm keeping calm I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine Yes I am, no you're not Yes I am, no you're not I tell myself I'm fine No you're not, yes I am, no you're not Yes I am No you're not Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...? Zazu (spoken): Oh, pull yourself together, Sire! Scar (spoken): Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...? Zazu (spoken):Yes, Sire? Scar (spoken): Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub What did my brother have that I don't have? Zazu (spoken): Do you want the short list or the long? Scar (spoken): Whatever! Zazu (spoken): Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen... Scar (spoken): That's it! I need a queen! Zazu (spoken): A what? Scar (spoken): A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine! Nala (spoken): Scar Scar (spoken): Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown! Nala (spoken): Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt! Scar (sung): She's got those assets feminine Nala (spoken): You're the king. Control the hyenas Scar (sung): I have to make her mine Nala (spoken): You're destroying the Pridelands Scar (sung): Nobility in every gene Nala (spoken): If we don't stop now.. Don't you see... Scar (sung): She has to be my queen Nala (spoken): ...there's still a chance for things to be all right again... Scar (sung): Come, sweet Nala It's written in the stars Nala (spoken): What are you doing? Are you listening to me? Scar (sung): We'll create a host of little Scars Nala (spoken): What are you talking about? Scar (sung): Tell me I'm adored Nala (spoken): Get away from me Scar (sung/spoken): Tell me I'm adored (grunts) Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence and you really have no choice... One way or another, you will be mine Nala (spoken): Never, Scar. Never! Scar (sung): You belong to me You all belong to me Trivia *The song was actually implemented for the movie, but it was cut because of the concept of sexual harassment in a family film being considered not appropriate at the time. *Scar having delusions of Mufasa's ghost strongly implied that he felt remorse for murdering Mufasa deep down, which was also implied (although to a far lesser degree) in the final film when Simba reveals himself ("Mufasa...? No, you're dead...") Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Content Category:Villain Songs